Both large volumes and abundant types of data have been produced from various application scenarios, such as sensors, smart phones, customer transactions, the Internet of Things (IoTs), and Web clicks. The replication of data records plays an important role in consistency, fault tolerance, scalability, and further impacts the performance. For example, maintaining consistency and durability can cause server scalability problems. The known data record replication approaches, however, have various challenges and difficulties such as performance bottleneck caused by node slowness or node failure.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical or similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.